


Before our Duet, we're gonna do it

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [54]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Brittany follows through on her statement
Series: Glee Drabbles [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 1





	Before our Duet, we're gonna do it

** Artie and Brittany **

“After our duet, we’re gonna do it,” Brittany said as she leaned down to kiss Artie. To say he was shocked would have been an understatement. He reached up and pulled the hair tie out of her hair, allowing it to fall forward and curtain them.

“Mmm, Britt?” he asked as she broke the kiss.

“Yeah?”

“So, I can’t, um… I can’t move my hips,” he said, embarrassed. “So... um…”

“Ohh, so I get to be on top?” she asked, seemingly excited. “I never get to be on top.”

“Wow, you’re okay with that?”

“Way okay with it,” she said. With all that said, they began to undress each other. Artie was stunned at how comfortable in her own skin, in a way he could never imagine being. Artie could touch anywhere, she seemed to insist on it. She seemed to be enjoying touching him too.

On baited breath, Artie reached to caress between her legs and found her pleasantly wet. She moaned and tried to sink down on his fingers. At the same time, she gripped his cock and pumped him a few times. She nodded at him. Artie pushed himself into a more upright seated position. “Are you on the pill?”

“Shot,” she replied.

“Because I don’t really have the best feeling if I wear a condom,” he said, feeling embarrassed. She shrugged. “I want this to be good for both of us.”

“You’re a virgin, so you’re clean,” she said. “I don’t mind.” With that hurtle leaped, she positioned herself up above his dick and began to lower herself down on it. Artie was feeling slightly overwhelmed; so wet, so warm, so wonderful. Brittany threw her head back and moaned. Artie wrapped his hands around her hips, comfortingly until she began to move.

Brittany started to ride him slow, getting into a slow rhythm. Artie kept one hand on her hip, but let one travel up to play with her breasts; they were perky and perfect to play with. Britt slid forward on her next downward thrust and it made sparks fly in Artie’s nervous system. He pulled her hips in that direction again, and she followed.

“Yeah, just like that,” he groaned. “So hot.” Britt liked the way Artie’s hands guided her, so she told him to go ahead. She could feel his hands flex on her hips as he got closer to his climax. “Gonna be over too soon, want you to come.”

“You feel so good,” Britt moaned. She reached down to rub at her clit and he could feel her fluttering around him.

“God that’s hot, keep touching yourself,” he groaned. Artie was urging her hips to move faster and he couldn’t hold back anymore. He practically yelled his release, and this is was actually set her over the edge. Brittany clung to him as her body trembled. He ran his hands up and down her back in a soothing manner.

“Okay, you’re really awesome,” Brittany decided. “Even if your legs don’t work.” All Artie could do was chuckle.


End file.
